Die Rise
Die Rise, also known as Great Leap Forward is the fourteenth Zombies map. It is included in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II downloadable content pack, Revolution. It was released on January 29, 2013 for Xbox 360 and February 28, 2013 for the PlayStation 3 and PC. The downloadable content pack costs $14.99 (1200 Microsoft Points), but is also a part of the Season Pass. Die Rise occurs in post-apocalyptic Shanghai, China; the fight against the zombies takes place on two skyscrapers. The top half of the spawn building is broken off and wedged upside-down between the two skyscrapers, bridging the gap between them while effectively acting as a third building. It is also the first map in Zombies to introduce a true element of verticality, including broken elevator shafts, upside down skyscrapers, deadly falls, and elevators which transport randomized Perk-a-Cola machines and the Pack-a-Punch Machine up and down the floors. When jumping from building to building, mattresses are scattered throughout to prevent injury from the jumps. The map contains tighter corridors and long vertical drops, unlike any other Zombies maps. The map features a new buildable wonder weapon (similarly to TranZit), the Sliquifier. A new buildable device is also featured, the Trample Steam, which has the capability to fling players and zombies alike. Die Rise also features a new enemy, the Jumping Jack, which looks and acts similarly to Crawler Zombies. They come every five or seven rounds, and can do short teleports around the environment. There are also zombies with stronger health, identifiable by their body armor. A new Perk-a-Cola is also introduced, Who's Who, which allows the player to revive themselves by taking control of a doppleganger (with only a M1911 and Claymores if purchased) nearby who can try to revive the real character. The musical Easter egg for Die Rise is "We All Fall Down" by Kevin Sherwood, activated by finding three teddy bears scattered across the map. The first teddy is near the SVU-AS. The 2nd teddy is near the edge of the upside down buddha room. The 3rd teddy bear is near switch on the back right corner in the power room. Through a patch, the Weapon Locker and Bank utilities from TranZit have both been added to the map. They can be found by going to the power room from the freight elevator, and jumping over the gap. The closest fridge in that room is the Weapon Locker. The two showers in the room are the Bank utilities. Weapons Perks Buildables *Trample Steam *NAV Table *Sliquifier Persistent Upgrades More Persistent Upgrades appear to have been added to the map, one of them bearing similiarity to Juggernog, and another being the toybox which can be activated by hitting the box a number of times on a early round. This upgrade has a 75% chance of given you better weapons.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EIXGUZ0sExs Additionally, Persistent Upgrades gained in TranZit carry over. Opening Scene Transcript A view of the Earth is shown from Space, obviously damaged from the rockets, with cracks in it showing lava, and meteors travelling by it as a distorted voice from Samuel Stuhlinger's head is heard. Samuel Stuhlinger: ''"I don't understand. Why are you doing this? Why me?"'' The voice continues to talk to Samuel, as the background now moves closer into the Earth to North America, and shows them teleporting to a skyscraper in Shanghai. Samuel Stuhlinger: ''"Travel where? Don't you get it''? T''here's nothing left!"'' Samuel gazes outside from the building, looking at the surroundings. The voice still continues to talk to him. Samuel Stuhlinger: ''"Whoa... how did you... What? What do you mean 'mend the rift?'"'' The view shows a birds eye view of the skyscraper, then Samuel looking down it, and finally a close up of his face, with the voice talking to him. Samuel Stuhlinger: ''"Well maybe I don't wanna. Huh? Did you think of that?'' The close up of him continues, then a quick flashback of Samuel eating a human arm/zombie arm, and following that, zombies begin to surround him. Samuel Stuhlinger: ''"Oh, you can't tell them about the flesh... what I did! They'd kill me if they knew... AWW SHIT!"'' As Samuel notices the zombies swarming him, Russman dives in, and fires dual wield Five-seven pistols at the horde, successfully killing a few. He faces Samuel. Russman: ''"If you're going to talk to your imaginary friends, Stu, you might wanna wait until you're in a z-free zone!"'' Samuel then watches as a Jumping Jack tackles Russman, and rips him in half, before letting out a final scream. Suddenly, an elevator arrives by Samuel, occupied by Misty and Marlton, who wields a sniper, and begins shooting at the zombies. Abigail "Misty" Briarton:'' "Stupin-ger! Get over here, now!"'' Marlton Johnson: ''"C'mon, c'mon!"'' Samuel is shown racing towards the elevator with them, as the huge crowd of zombies approaches fast. Right before they get attacked, the door shuts, and the elevator begins to travel down. Samuel Stuhlinger: "What do we do now?" Abigail "Misty" Briarton: ''"We arm up, find a good place to defend, kick ass, that's it!"'' Samuel continues to hear the voice in his head, which confuses him. Distorted voice of Richtofen: ''"Accept your fate. Begin a new!" '' The quote is hard to hear at first from the player's point of hearing. Samuel Stuhlinger: ''"I don't understand..."'' Marlton Johnson: ''"What are you talking about, Stuhlinger? Misty made it pretty clear!"'' The elevator door opens, and outside is filled with zombies. Richtofen is now heard clearly and is speaking to Samuel. Dr. Edward Richtofen: ''"Accept your fate. Begin a new!"'' The three survivors begin to shoot the horde, as they are trapped. Abigail "Misty" Briarton: ''"If we're going down, we're going down fighting! GAH!"'' The group are eventually caught in the crowd, and presumably killed, until suddenly, they are seen teleporting back to the Starting Room, having no memory of what happened earlier. Samuel Stuhlinger: '"''Have we been here before?" Achievements/Trophies *High Maintenance' (75 /Silver Trophy ) - In Die Rise, be the architect of their instruction. *'Vertigoner' (10 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Die Rise, fling 10 zombies in one game. *'Mad Without Power' (30 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Die Rise, reach round 10 before turning on the power. *'Shafted' (35 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Die Rise, use Pack-a-Punch and all perk machines in one game. *'Slippery When Undead' (15 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Die Rise, kill 5 zombies with a single shot from the Sliquifier. *'Facing The Dragon' (10 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Die Rise, face the dragon head-on before reaching round 2. *'I'm My Own Best Friend' (10 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Die Rise, revive yourself. Gallery Great Leap Forward Die Rise BOII.jpg Die Rise map BOII.png Misty and Stuhlinger in Die Rise BOII.png|Abigail "Misty" Briarton and Samuel Stuhlinger holding off the undead. The power switch can be seen in the background. Die rise.png|Crumbling skyscrapers as seen in the preview trailer. die rise 3.PNG|A broken elevator shaft in Die Rise. die rise 5.PNG|An upside down building in Die Rise. die rise 4.PNG|Samuel Stuhlinger and Russman in Die Rise, moving through tight corridors. die rise shower towers.jpg|The buildings in the trailer. Misty Marlton and Russman from The Replacer Trailer.png|Marlton, Russman, and Misty holding out in front of a moving elevator with Speed Cola. Sliquifier firing BOII.jpg|The Sliquifier in action. Die Rise Loading Screen.jpg|Die Rise loading screen. Die Rise Map Zombies BOII.jpg|A view of the map. Samuel J. Stuhlinger eating an arm Die Rise BOII.png|Samuel eating a zombie arm. Videos Trivia *The Pack-a-Punch camouflage in this map has a blue hue instead of TranZit's red, due to different colored lighting. The camo will change hue in Tranzit if one stands near bright lights. *Many of the characters' quotes are reused from TranZit. *The mainheading of Die Rise, '' , is a reference to the 1960s initiative to industrialize China through mass production of steel, which failed miserably and resulted in the death of millions of people. *Die Rise is a pun on " ." *PhD Flopper can be found within the map, but cannot be obtained. It is only seen in a corridor in the starting room elevator. Treyarch put it in as a joke to how useful it would be. *While playing as Samuel J. Stuhlinger, the player can hear groans unheard by the other players characters. These groans can be heard by other players if they are down or dead. *The second half of the main building has fallen off and is upside-down. Every weapon off of the wall, including the mystery box, in that area is oriented upside-down. There are also no functioning elevators in that area. *In solo or local, there is an opening comic-style movie sequence, explaining how they got there and revealing that Stuhlinger has a hidden past. **This is the first Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies map to have an opening cinematic. *The Green Run Navcard can be used in the Die Rise NAV table. However the Die Rise Navcard cannot be used in the Green Run NAV table, but instead on the Buried NAV table. *This is the second Zombies map to feature elevators, the first being "Five". *Some of the zombies wear SDC uniforms, indicating that this map takes place around the year 2025. **These zombies have slightly more health, for example it takes two knife slashes in the first round to kill them and four headshots up until round five. *The comic book loading screen for Great Leap Forward depicts another page of the comic behind it, similar to Call of the Dead's loading screen. **On the left hand side of the comic is the Green Run loading screen, which is a postcard, not a comic page. The comic page under the postcard is the Nuketown Zombies loading screen. The comic page after the current is the Buried loading screen. It also resembles half of a man's face. *There are posters in the room where the PDW-57 is, and one of the posters says "since 1996." meaning that this map takes place after 1996. *Die Rise has the most assault rifles available off the wall, at three. It also has the most sniper rifles available, also at three. *This map features the highest amount of wall weapons among all other zombie maps, at 14. *This the first map to allow the player to be downed more than three times on solo due to the addition of Who's Who, the second being Mob of the Dead due to Afterlife, and the third being Buried due to the Random Perk Bottle. *This is the first map to include regular zombies with varying health in the same round. *A new part, the elevator key, can be used to call elevators to a specific floor or reset the dropping elevator in the starting room. **This is the first time that a part does not build something. This is also the first time that a part can be renewed after use. **This is the first time a part is available in a higher quantity than one. *The dust from the rockets has started to clear, as players can see space in the sky as well as the moon. *Falling off the buildings with Quick Revive on solo will cause the player to immediately respawn in the starting room with all weapons, unlike on Moon where the player will spawn downed from where they had jumped from. *After the end game score, the sound of heavy footsteps is heard, followed by a prison cell door closing. Possibly a reference to Brutus in Mob of the Dead. this may also be a refrence to The Giant from Buried *If the player looks at the moon with a sniper rifle, they can see a red dot, indicating Griffin Station, from the Black Ops zombie map Moon. *Occasionally, when a player jumps and lands on the mattresses, that player will still take fall damage. *This is the first time since Nacht der Untoten that a sniper rifle is featured off the wall. *There is a fridge door that shows the time, weather, and temperature on the skyscraper with its top half collapsed. The time displays "12:03 P.M.", and the weather and temperature displays "Sunny", "73 degrees". This is a reference to the stock iPhone weather app showing "Sunny, 73 degrees" at all times. *Occasionally, when taking the slide down the the first Mystery Box spawn, one may fall off at the bottom and instantly die. *After a patch, it is impossible for the player to be able to carry two buildable pieces by holding the "use" button repetitively, if the player drops a piece in an elevator, the piece will disappear and return to its original location. References fr:Die Rise Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombie Maps